black_magic_rblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Terumi
CLASS INFORMATION A corruption class that relies on 2d cameras to use it's keystrokes, and uses the P, L, and K keys in order to perform basic attacks. There are two variants, the Normal one, and the MLG one. You can also press G to taunt. NORMAL TERUMI Normal Terumi has no coat, SO has a Cooldown, and the Block only blocks 75% Damage. Keystrokes are determined by which side of the screen your one, any attacks with A are on the Left side of the screen, while any attacks with D are on the right side. Left Sided Keystrokes are listed first, while Right Sided Keystrokes are listed second. P:Knees forward with his KNEE. L: A light Kick. K: A weak ass punch. Ctrl: Switch to Keystroking/2D mode, place your mouse on someone to target them specifically. SSP: Does a stomping attack on somebody thats rapidly done for a good amount of damage. SP: Does a downward punch, tripping the opponent. SL: Does a downward kick. AL/DL: Forward thrusting kicks. L (While Falling): Does a falling kick. K (While Falling): Does a rising punch. AK/DK: High Sweeping Kick. ADSP/DASP:The user bursts into light for a moment, pivots around and initiates a rapid stomp that deals major damage. ASDSDO/DSASAO: Flashes and leans backwards before dashing forward in a purple streak doing damage to anyone caught in the way. ASDO/DSAO: The user charges forward and grabs the opponent, then fucking sucks their soul(I think). It also heals the user during the soul sucking. SO: Kneels down and fires out a black centipede at the opponent. Kneeling down also blocks some damage from the opponent. MLG TERUMI MLG Terumi is just normal Terumi except with a Coat, and a 100% Block. It's MLG Terumi thats depicted in the picture. Even the keystrokes are the same. The only differences are that SO has no cooldowns, the keystrokes are much faster, and ASDASDO/DSASAO do not have cooldowns. P:Knees forward with it's KNEE. L: A slight Kick. K: A weak ass punch. Ctrl: Switch to Keystroking/2D mode, place your mouse on someone to target them specifically. SSP: Does a stomping attack on somebody thats rapidly done for a good amount of damage. SP: Does a downward punch, tripping the opponent. SL: Does a downard kick. AL/DL: Forward thrusting kicks. L (While Falling): Does a falling kick. K (While Falling): Does a rising punch. AK/DK: High Sweeping Kick. AADSP/DDASP:The user flashes light for a quick moment, and then begins a rapid stomp that deals major damage. ASDSDO/DSASAO: Flash and lean back before rushing foreward, doing damage to anyone caught in the way. SO: Kneel down and fire out a black centipede at the opponent. Unlike Normal Terumi however, SO Has no fucking cooldown. NONE. DIO TERUMI DIO Terumi is a class thats like Terumi, but better. Thats it, and thats all you're going to know about it. You can never get it, but it can oneshot you out the ass. NOTES * Terumi is literally a reference to BlazBlue * The only reason we have the class is because the community decided to cause a massive shitstorm about it because their jimmies were rustled, therefore causing the class to be released, and subsequently nerfed from it's MLG variant, which is the original Terumi. * No wonder why Terumi hated rags, he got terrorized by the Nightmarish rain. * spaahhhhhmuh Category:Joke Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Keystrokes Category:MOIST HAWT SUCC